User blog:Strawberry Cupcake Kitten/KAK - Karmilla
Personality Karmilla is seductive and cruel to everyone she crosses. She loves to toy with people's emotions, and has an extreme superiority complex. Her total disregard for human life and cold demeanor make for several broken hearts...and limbs. Biography It's not so sure when and where Karmilla was born or when and where she died, but simple memories from her old life still remain. Born to an extremely poor family, Karmilla was forced out onto the streets where she became a prostitute. However, she got caught up with the wrong client and was brutally murdered. Her soul descended to the Netherrealm, where she was given a second chance. Quan Chi gave her a new, sexier form and gave her a job. If she succeeded in mudering Kahn, she would rule by Quan Chi's side. Karmilla disguised herself as one if Kahn's slaves and put her new power to the ultimate test. Every time Kahn made any sort of contact with her, she would drain a bit of his life force. Feeling weaker and weaker, he eventually caught on and killed her without any struggle. Back in the Netherrealm, Karmilla forgot almost everything about her past life. Only small sketchy details remained. Seeing this as an opportunity, Quan Chi manipulated her into believing that it was Kahn's oppression that caused her family's poverty and her untimely death. Fueled by pure rage, Karmilla vowed to kill Kahn...and enjoy every second of his torturous demise, and she would take down anyone in her way. Karmilla realized that she could get to Kahn through the Mortal Kombat tournament. She entered the tournament and used her newfound seductive skills to claw her way to the top...well, almost. She didn't quite make it to Kahn, but that didn't stop her. She infiltrated the palace again and got to Kahn a whole new way. She seduced and killed many of the Royal Guard, leaving his palace almost defenseless for a while. She even came face to face with Baraka, but Karmilla knocked him into an almost comatose state with one kiss. She left him, believing he was dead and greatly weakened by her fight. Due to her exhaustion, she was found and almost killed by Mileena, the newfound daughter of the emporer. Abilities As a demon, Karmilla is capable of flight and pyrokinesis, and is capable of sucking the life force, albeit extremely slowly, from anyone through physical contact. She is also almost hypnotizingly beautiful, and she uses this to her advantage every way possible. Special Moves *'Enchantress's Embrace - '''Karmilla pulls her opponent in for a passionate kiss, draining some of their health in the process. **The enhanced form is called '''Succubus '''and deals extra damage. *'Lion's Heart - Karmilla blows a kiss which forms a heart-shaped fireball **The enhanced form is called '''Jaws of Life and a full stream of fire is produced. *'Garden of Eden - '''Karmilla wraps herself in fire for about 2 seconds, which harms the opponent if they attack directly. **The enhanced form is called '''Forbidden Fruit '''and the effect lasts about 4 seconds. *'Soul Reaper - Karmilla makes a single, fiery slash with her scythe. **The enhanced form is called 'To Hell '''and deals extra damage. *'Angel's Tune - 'Karmilla shrouds the opponent in a hypnotizing mist, stunning them for a bit. **The enhanced form is called '''Siren's Song '''and lasts longer. *'X-Ray Move - Walk on the Wild Side - '''Karmilla kicks the opponent in the ribs, breaking a few of them. She catches them as they fall and hug them tightly, shattering their ribs even further and damaging the spine. She then throws them on the ground and stomps on their leg, breaking it. Finishers Fatalities '''Burning Love - '''Karmilla envelops herself in fire and then passionately embraces the opponent, giggling as they are reduced to nothing but a smoldering, unrecognizable corpse. '''Heart-Breaker - '''Karmilla takes her scythe and, with one clean sweep, cuts the opponent's legs off right before the kneecap. She then picks up the torso with her scythe, placing the blade just under their navel, and flips them over, crushing their head. Others '''Babality - '''Karmilla uses her wings to fly around a little, before losing control and falling and crying. '''Friendship - '''Karmilla does a sexy dance for her opponent. Ending ''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' - '''After finally ridding this world of Kahn, Karmilla was transported back to Netherrealm, where she claimed her reward. With their powers combined, Karmilla and Quan Chi became unstoppable and took over Outworld. However, Karmilla wanted much, much more. It wouldn't be long before Karmilla had drained enough of Quan Chi's energy to kill him... Category:Blog posts